


A House

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: What Happened? [14]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	A House

A day had passed since you got back to your apartment with John and Sam. Bobby had joined you for breakfast the morning after they saved you, and then headed home. Sam was currently showering, you were relaxing on the couch, and John was doing a load of laundry. You had called work and made up some lame story. You told them that you had gone hiking and gotten hurt. Your cell phone had gotten wet, so you couldn’t call. For all they knew, you hurt your leg hiking. They understood and told you to take your time healing. Dean was on his way back, but he hadn’t been told about the impromptu wedding. John and you agreed that it would be better in person. The morning that you got back you called to talk to Chey. She had nothing but good things to say about Dean, barely letting you get a work in edgewise. It was cute. Your mother had been told about the quick wedding. Her first question was if you were pregnant. You quickly shot her down and just told her that you didn’t want to make a big fuss. Once you explained that you’d rather focus your finances on Cheyenne and maybe do something later, she understood.

John walked into the living room and smiled at you. “So, I was thinking.” He said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. “I saw an old beaten down house outside of town. Could use some work, but it could look damn good. Let’s look into buying in. Fix it up. That way, the boys would have somewhere else to stay. Not just the bunker. I think Chey would love it. Finally get her that pet she wants….”

You thought about it for a moment. “Let’s see how much it would cost, but I like that idea.” You told him

“What idea?” Sam asked, walking into the room while drying his hair.

“Buying a house, big enough that you guys have somewhere else to call home.” You told him. His face lit up. “I take it that you like that idea, Sammy?” From what you had gathered, the last steady home he had was before he could even remember.

He sat on the other end of the couch, making sure not to hit your leg. “Actually, yeah. It would be nice to have a steady home.” Sam’s grin seemed to grow. “I can help you guys move and make sure the house is safe. 

You laughed. “We haven’t even looked at it yet, Sam.” Turning to John you sighed. “Could you do me a favor? Run to the store and grab something for dinner later? I don’t have enough to feed me, you, Sam, and Dean.” Dean had quite the appetite if you recalled.

“Yeah, I can do that. Sam, want anything?” John asked as he stood. Sam shook his head. “Alright, I’ll be back soon. Sam, if the wash is done before I get back, could you switch it? Damn woman is stubborn, she’d try hobbling over there herself.” His tone was teasing. Sam laughed and agreed. “Thanks.” He kissed you gently before heading out.

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes before either of you spoke up. “So, eight years really _does_ change everything, huh?” You chuckled.

Sam nodded. “Yeah. If you would have told me that you’d end up having Dean’s kid, raising her as a single mom, and _then_ marrying my dad… I would have thought you were crazy.” Your face fell slightly. “What’s wrong?” He shifted a bit to face you.

“Is that all I’ll be known for? Whenever people talk about everything, me having Dean’s daughter is all _anyone_ sees. No one mentions Cheyenne by name.” You pointed out. You could see him thinking it over. “Yes, I love her with everything I have, she’s been my whole world, but I am more than that.”

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. You gave him a small smile. You both looked towards the door when you heard a knock. “I’ll get that.” You rolled your eyes playfully. Like he even had to say it.

You rested your head on the back of the couch and sighed. Being laid up with a hurt leg sucked. John had said that healing may take a bit because of the fact that you hadn’t gone to the hospital. You didn’t have insurance, and what the hell could you say about coming in with that kind of wound? So, you stuck to changing the bandages often, checking your stitches, taking ibuprophen, and keeping it clean.

Hearing feet, you glanced over. “Hey.” Dean said.

“Hey yourself.” You replied. Sam took his spot on the couch again, and Dean took the chair. “How was meeting Chey?” At least she was a safe topic.

He grinned. “You mean _after_ she kicked me in the shin?” Your eyes widened. “Yup. As soon as I was close enough, she came over and whack. Kid’s got one _hell_ of a kick.” He said, showing you the sizable bruise on his shin. “But, it went well. Had a lot of fun. Oh, and Sammy? You owe her one hell of a present. She asked if you were with me, so I told her that you were off buying her the perfect present.” Sam gave him that ‘really?’ face and Dean smirked.

The three of you chatted until John got back. Mainly about Cheyenne, how she had done in school, her interests. Pretty much anything that wasn’t demons, your relationship with John, or your screwed up relationship with Dean.

When John walked in, he stopped in the living room and grinned. “All we’re missing is Cheyenne and all my favorite people will be in one room.” He said before moving to put everything away. He was gone a few minutes before returning. John kicked Sam off the couch, taking his place, only he moved close enough that your feet rested on his lap. “So, Dean, we need to talk.” John said. His face wasn’t angry or anything, so Dean relaxed a bit. “Bobby married us right after we got to the motel.” He just got out with it. “I came so close to losing her, and I just couldn’t bear the thought of that happening. Let alone before we ever got to get married.” His eyes moved to you as you smiled.

Dean set his jaw. “Did _Sammy_ know?” He asked, looking to his younger brother.

Sam gave him a timid smile. “I actually took pictures.” He told him.

“You didn’t think to have _all_ the family there?” Dean snapped.

“You didn’t even _want_ us to get married in the first place!” John shot back. “ _Remember_?” Of course you got the Winchester men in the same room and there was a fight. “Bobby was returning home in the morning. We wanted to get married. You’ll be there for the whole white dress monkey suit thing. Even if I have to drag you there myself.” You could tell he was half joking.

You glanced at Dean. He’d be very unhappy for awhile. “ _Great_. The mother of my child is now my _step-mother_.” You had to laugh at how much like a small child he sounded. “Anything else? Am I going to be a big brother again or something.”

At that you threw a pillow at him. “You sound like my mother, you _ass_.” You snapped. “ _No_. God. Why is that the _first_ question people have?” Dean held his hands up like he didn’t want to get into that argument.

“ _Anyways_. If you two are done bickering….” John spoke up. You looked at him, eyebrow raised. Wasn’t he the one just fighting with him? “You aren’t going to be happy with me, Y/N.”

“Oh no. What did you do?”

Grinning, he pulled out three boxes. “I _did_ go to the store, but I made a couple pit stops. First, I stopped at that little antique store. Got us our wedding bands. Matching ones, at that. I lucked out.” That wasn’t what you were expecting. He opened one of the boxes to reveal your simple band. It was thin, and looked freshly cleaned. Smiling, you let him take your hand and slip it on. Next, he opened his. His was thicker, but otherwise the same as yours. You did the same for him, slipping it on. “ _There_. You’re a Winchester, and now we have the rings to show it.” Hearing Dean make a rude noise, you were bummed that you didn’t have another pillow. “ _Also_ , I put a down payment on that house.” Your eyes show back to John.

“ _What_? How can we afford that?” Your voice was angry and shocked.

“I stopped and talked to the real estate agent. _Turns out_ it’s been empty for nearly twenty years. No one wants it because the work it will take. She gave me a good deal. It’s livable, but we can stay here if you want until it’s in better shape.”

How could you be mad at that? “We can’t afford two rents, _plus_ a mortgage John. Not with me out of work for who knows how long, and a kid to care for.” You wanted to be logical here.

Sam spoke up. “I can help.” You shook your head, he didn’t need to do that. “I’ll stay out at the house, work on it in my free time. Depending how bad it is, I could have it so you can move in in a couple weeks. A week if Dean helps.”

“ _Hey_! Why are you bringing me into this?”

“Because that’s now where _your_ family is living. I’ll be living with them when I’m not on hunts. You’ll have a room, too. _Oh_ , and I don’t know, it’s probably a safer place for your **_daughter_** to live? We can demon proof it and everything. It’s a bit harder here.” Sam shot back.

“Fine. I’ll help.” He obviously wasn’t too happy about it. “As long as when we move in, I get to help Chey with her room.”

That surprised you. “Deal. I’d _love_ to see you covered in pink and glitter.” You grinned. It was like it just hit Dean that he would be helping a very feminine little girl.

“Crap.” He shrugged. “She’s worth it.”

John looked around. Dean was finally getting his home. Sam had a complete family. Hell, he could even go to school if he wanted. There were online schools. He was married to an amazing woman, and got to help raise a little girl that had him wrapped around his finger.


End file.
